pi_finityfandomcom-20200214-history
3-D Models, Textures, Content Repositories
RaspberryPi.org forum member PiOfCube wrote: One of our services that will be coming out of Alpha soon is a content repository. The repository will be a massive collection of media ranging from textures to sound effects and 3D models and meshes. All of the content will be licensed under the Creative Commons CC BY-SA 3.0 licence. We will be writing a range of APIs and tools for many languages (including PHP and Python). One of the features of the repository is that each texture will be available in a range of sizes, down to 16x16 so developers can take (and mirror if needed) exactly what they require. We are still working on categorisation as we are still deciding on the granularity and incorporating some method to prevent confusion between things like a "Field Impact Shock Hammer" and a "fish". We are also trying to encourage developers of online games that make use of DLC to use a slightly different business model. One of the conditions of the use of our repository server is that users can not be charged for downloading content hosted by us. For example, a user should not be charged for downloading a new hat but they could be charged a small fee (by the indie game developer) to make use of a wardrobe which allows multiple outfits to be stored. The API will also ensure that proper credit is always given to the creator of the content as well as (depending on what our legal advisers tell us) providing a donate button to allow users to "tip" the creator directly. The repository also acts as a remixing platform and a portfolio system so anyone can contribute something. Raw images can be uploaded and converted into tile-able textures by someone that knows how and sounds/music can also be remixed to provide a range of additional content.! We haven"t thought about giving the repository a name TBH but it"s a part of https://www.OpenIndieProject.org We will also be working on alternative download methods (such as torrent) so people can grab large blocks of it in one go. The way the API will work is that all of the content downloaded from the repository will be held in a separate directory so if you have more than one package using the same resources it doesn"t have to download it twice. It also means you can grab the content via torrent and drop it in and even over-ride any content on the client side which means using texture packs etc will be available to any game that uses the system. On top of that, the repository will also provide an open Talk Table system so (should the developer wish) it will be very easy to include multi-lingual support as well as full support for regional sign-language and Braille for instance. The API will also support some of the devices we are designing which will use the Raspberry Pi to act as a second/third/fourth monitor to render sign language and other communications without having to use up screen real-estate. We are just starting to work on content now but we aren"t putting anything up until we get the categories finalised. We are taking submissions now via our forums and submission server but we will be rolling-out a more automated system once we enter Beta stages. We do have to carry out moderation on the content so people can rely on not having miss-tagged or obscene content delivered to their PCs :-S We might have our first sponsor lined-up now. We will be keeping the total number of sponsors to four for the next year so if anyone has a company that might like to support us, please let us know.